Butterfly Fly Away
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: -A veces siento que en verdad no soy nadie para tí -abrió los ojos y pude ver que esta vez había verdadero dolor en ellos. Ya no tristeza, no nostalgia. Dolor. ... -No digas eso. --- MAL SUMMARY. ONE SHOT.


**Escribe**: Dani31c

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La canción es de Miley Cyrus.**_

**Dale play a tu PC! xD Cuando lo indique la lectura, pon la canción 'Butterfly fly away' de Miley Cyrus.**

Dale play a tu PC! xD Cuando lo indique la lectura, pon la canción 'Butterfly fly away' de Miley Cyrus.

_Dale play a tu PC! xD Cuando lo indique la lectura, pon la canción 'Butterfly fly away' de Miley Cyrus._

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Butterfly Fly Away**

-Que sí, Edward.

-Que no, Renesmeé.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí, Mr. Celos.

-Que no, Srita. Sólo-existo-yo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Madre! ¡¿Escuchaste cómo me ha llamado?!

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear ya? Intento concentrarme -como siempre, mamá intentaba evitar la discusión (lo cuál no tenía sentido, pues ya había comenzado).

-Bells, amor, no estamos peleando -Intentó convencerla papá-. Solo tenemos una discusión creativa.

-¡Porfavor! -bufé- Estamos en una pelea.

-Discusión creativa.

-¡Pelea!

-¡Discusión creativa!

-¡Pele...!

-Bueno, ¡Ya está bien! -mamá se levantó de la cama, donde intentaba leer, y cerró su ejemplar de _Cumbres borrascosas_ (enserio, no entiendo cómo puede leer eso. Es decir, _chica conoce chico patán que resulta no ser tan mala persona _no era la mejor temática) para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche. Porque con nuestros gritos seguro no podía terminarlo.

-Mamá, ¡Lo has visto todo! Fue papá quien comenzó la discusión, yo solo... -intenté defenderme.

-Tú solo le diste el argumento -bufó-. Estoy harta de sus peleas por cosas insignificantes.

-Ésta no es tan insignificante -siseó Edward.

-¡Porfavor! Mamá, dime, qué tiene de malo que quiera teñir mi cabello, ¿Eh?

-Bueno, yo no creo que... -movió su cabeza, confusa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¡Todo! -mi padre parecía al borde de la histeria- ¿Acaso no te gusta tu fabuloso y extraordinario color cobrizo? ¿Qué hay de malo en él, eh? Bella, ¿Verdad que es precioso?

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero... -¡Demonios! Debía decir algo para que volviera de mi lado...

-¡Lo dices porque es EXACTAMENTE del mismo color que el tuyo! ¿Cierto, madre? -le puse a mi madre mi carita de cordero degollado.

-De acuerdo, tal vez... -intentó decir.

-¡No lo es! Es decir, el color es el mismo que el mío, pero ¡Vamos! Se te ve genial -me miró como si estuviera loca-. Pero, ¡Teñir tu pelo de lila! ¡Eso es una demencia! ¿Verdad, Bells? -miró a mamá con la misma expresión que yo, y admito que también le salía genial.

-Lo que pasa es que... -Parecía a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¡NO ES UNA DEMENCIA! -exploté.

-¡Claro que lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que NO!

-¡Que SÍ!

-¡Qué...!

-¡YA BASTA! -Oops. Mami parecía enfadada- ¡Ya les dije que estoy har-ta de sus estúpidas peleas, discusiones creativas, riñas, como quieran llamarle!

-Bella, amor, yo...

-¡Nada, Edward! Tú -lo señaló-, y TÚ -me señaló también-. Ustedes deben aprender a respetarse mutuamente.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -protesté.

-¡Claro que sí! -me acusó- Tú sabes que no debes meterle ideas exóticas a tu padre, ¡Sabes cómo se pone! Y tú -volvió a señalarlo-, ¡Tú también sabes cómo es ella! ¡Sabes cómo trabaja su mente! ¡ES TU HIJA! ¡Debes entenderla!

-Mamá... -se le veía realmente alterada.

-Nada, Renesmeé -Ouch, eso dolió. Solo usaba mi nombre completo cuando estaba molesta conmigo-. Aceptémoslo, los dos necesitan hablar. A solas -comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Miré a Edward, y él me miró a mí.

-¡Bella!

-¡Mamá! -exclamamos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada -nos dijo cortante-. No los dejaré salir hasta que no arreglen las cosas. Y si salen sin arreglarlo, no volveré a hablarle a ninguno de los dos en un muy buen tiempo -algo en su voz me dijo que no mentía.

Y tras decir esto y dedicarnos una mirada molesta, salió de la habitación.

Papá y yo nos miramos de nuevo, y, al mismo tiempo otra vez, nos gritamos.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Nos cruzamos los brazos sobre el pecho, con la mano izquierda presionamos nuestros respectivos tabiques nasales con las puntas de los dedos pulgar e índice y cerramos los ojos. Estuvimos dos minutos en silencio, hasta que él rompió la postura y se decidió a hablar.

-Ness, lo siento.

-No -lo miré-. Yo lo siento. No debí...

-No te preocupes. Es solo... el hecho de que quieras tenir tu cabello. Es decir, ¿tan malo es el color? -me miró, y descubrí que en sus profundos ojos color miel había tristeza.

-¡Claro que no! -negué con la cabeza- No, no, no. El color es... _súper guay._ Es sólo que... Quería intentar algo nuevo. Eso es todo.

-De... de acuerdo. Sólo no vuelvas a decirme cosas así. Para ello, es mejor que hables con tu madre. ¿De acuerdo?

-Oh, así que ahora, ¿Yo tuve la culpa por intentar pedirte un favor? ¿Que me llevaras a la estética era _demasiado _fuerte y exótico para tí? -no pude evitar tomar su respuesta como una acusación.

-¿Lo ves? Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¡Todo por preguntarte algo!

-¡Agh!

Volvimos a nuestra postura anterior a la disculpa. Pasaron de nuevo dos minutos, antes de que hablara yo esta vez.

-Lo siento, papá.

-A veces siento que en verdad no soy nadie para tí -abrió los ojos y pude ver que esta vez había verdadero dolor en ellos. Ya no tristeza, no nostalgia. Dolor. Tragué en seco, e intenté, en vano, que el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta bajara. Como ya dije, no funcionó.

-No digas eso -me acerqué lo suficiente para poder abrazarlo. Me respondió el abrazo, y cuando nos soltamos, estuve segura de que si él pudiera llorar, lo habría hecho. Por lo menos yo estaba haciéndolo ya.

-No llores -me pidió.

-No vuelvas a decir eso -le contesté.

-Es que... Es enserio. Y tendrías razón de pensar en mí como una figura ausente. ¿Qué he hecho yo por tí? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que crezcas y seas feliz? Solo sobreprotegerte... Y no puedo hacer eso ahora. Lo hacía cuando eras pequeña. Pero ahora...

**[Dale play a la canción. Si se acaba, la pones de nuevo]**

-Eso ya es mucho -ninguno de los dos rió con mi chiste malo-. Quiero decir... tú me arropabas, apagabas las luces. Ya lo dijiste, me protegías. Las niñas pequeñas dependemos de cosas como esas -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Dependemos? ¿En plural? -arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Aún soy pequeña. Tengo 16. En comparación a tí, soy pequeña -le espeté-.

-Bueno. Arroparte por las noches y apagar la luz, eso también lo hacía tu madre.

-Sí, pero ella lo hizo después de un tiempo. Cuando nací, lo hacían mis tíos y abuelos, claro. Pero cuando pudo acercarse a mí, ella los sustituyó.

-Tú lo has dicho. Ella lo hizo. Yo no...

-No me dejaste terminar. Ella los sustituyó. Y tú también. Se distribuían los deberes. Yo lo sé. Cepillabas mis dientes y peinabas mi cabello.

-Rose odiaba cuando yo hacía eso -se rió al recordar, y sonreí feliz de hacerlo reír-. Decía que te lo dejaba todo enredado. Que entonces veía porque yo casi no me peinaba.

-También me llevabas por todas partes -proseguí-. Me llevas a todas partes. Y sé que estarás ahí para mí. Siempre que yo lo necesite. Siempre que yo volteé, estarás así.

-Tú sabes que eso es cierto -sus palabras me envolvieron, cargadas de dulzura, como una suave niebla que parecía incluso poder materializarse y ser de color rosa con miles de brillos y luces. Como en los cuentos que él me contaba.

-Tú tenías que hacerlo todo solo -susurré, y las lágrimas regresaron a mí automáticamente.

-Eso no tiene nada de cierto -hizo un mohín-, tus tíos y tías, tus abuelos, ya lo dijiste, todos ellos...

-No, no. Me refiero a que... Bueno, en cierta manera, por más que los quiera ellos son... externos. Mi familia cerrada son mamá y tú. Y mamá estaba ocupada intentando no matarme. En el buen sentido, claro -aclaré al ver cómo sus ojos se agrandaban con pánico-. Sé que lo hacía por mi bien. Y agradezco que lo haya hecho. Lidiar con la sed de mi madre y cuidarme a mí...

-Fue tan difícil como podría haber sido. Pero...

-¿Qué hay de cuando no podía yo dormir por las noches? ¿Cuando me asustaban todas esas estúpidas cosas que resultaron no ser ciertas?

-¿Como que tus padres son vampiros y tu novio es un licántropo? -se mofó. Por lo menos estaba menos... eh... bueno, menos panicoso (¡Genial! Acabo de inventar una palabra).

-Tú sabes de qué hablo. Tú me cantabas. Tú me calmabas. Tú... -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, y solté un sollozo del todo audible- Tú tienes razón. Yo soy una egoísta. Yo...

-Bueno, ya hablaste -me cortó de repente-. Me toca a mí. ¿Cómo te preguntas si estás en lo correcto? ¿Quién vas a ser si haces esto o lo otro? Sencillo: no te lo preguntas. Tienes 16. Yo soy muy conservador. ¡Vamos! Tengo como mínimo 100 años más que tú. Sé que no piensas como yo, sé que soy yo el que debería intentar el pensar como tú. Sé que con mi sobreprotección no puedes ir muy lejos, y por eso te queda soñar. Eres mi niña, y tú sabes que siempre vas a serlo. Mía y de tu madre. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Asentí cuidadosamente, e intenté, sin éxito, limpiar las lágrimas que seguían rodando por mis mejillas.

-Ya no te preocupes. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para tí. Cuando te vayas, y también cuando decidas volver. Yo estaré ahí.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás echándome de la casa? -No era el momento para hacer bromas, lo admito, pero también admito que sonó a eso.

El rió, y repitió mis palabras.

-Tú sabes de que hablo. Hablo de que... no puedo retenerte para siempre como a una bebé. Debes extender tus alas, no te puedes quedar. Seguro que tienes un montón de sueños, y yo no te los puedo quitar. Tienes que volar lejos, hasta donde tu corazón y mente estén seguros que encontrarás la felicidad. Y no, no te estoy echando de la casa -se carcajeó suavemente-. Pero me alegra haber hablado contigo de esto.

-¿Terminó la plática? -pregunté, temerosa de ver sus ojos. Sus palabras habían sido tan profundas...

-Sí, se acabó el sufrimiento -rió.

-Sabes que no fue sufrimiento -me decidí y lo miré. Caminé hasta él de nuevo y volví a abrazarlo. Nos quedamos así por un largo rato, muy agradable por cierto, y después volví a dirigirme a él-. Y sí, lo sé, siempre voy a ser tu niña.

-Bien. ¡Lo captaste! -exageró. Le dí un ligero golpe en el hombro y él rió aún más- Ahora, ¿Estás lista?

Eso me confundió.

-Esto... ¿Lista para qué?

-Pues para ir a comprar ese tinte púrpura -rodó los ojos, y estuve segura de que los míos brillaron con el color chocolate que le robé a mi madre.

-¿Es enserio?

-Pues claro, mi niña.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Muchísimas gracias papá! -lo abracé bien fuerte y el me respondió el abrazo.

Así salimos de la habitación, y pude jurar que cuando nos despedimos de mamá para informarle que iríamos a comprar mi tinte, susurró 'Nuestra mariposa vuela lejos'.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Ok... odié el final xD Pero la historia iba taaan bien... Hasta que x culpa de una estúpida... discusión xD, olvidé cómo terminaba! --'**

**Sammy me ha ayudado a terminarlo... Pero me gustaba más mi final x3 [Ness sí terminaba pintándose el pelo xD]**

**Bueno... amo esta canción! ^^ y me imaginé una historia así con Ness y Edward... dado a que estamos en una etapa muy sentimental en el libro que estamos escribiendo, decidí darle el último toque de tristeza xD**

**Bueno... espero reviews!!! Felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, críticas... **

**Pero críticas de CRÍTICOS, no de CRITICONES! ¬¬**

**Nos vemos pronto en 'Algo Más' (:**

**See u! ")**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! __(Camp Rock)  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-De todo un poco (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-Butterfly Fly Away (Twilight) (One Shot)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


End file.
